


Peace

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding peace works both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 2013. Written as a birthday gift for [thefirthyone](http://thefirthyone.livejournal.com/profile). I've marked this as Nine/Rose, as that's her preferred pairing, but it could also work as Ten or TenII with a female companion of your choice. Un-beta'd.

  
She wakes in his arms, as she has for the past few mornings, or what passes for morning on the TARDIS. He lies there quietly, and when she stirs to look at him she realises he's also asleep himself.

It's an unusual sight, and as she watches him she thinks how much more at peace he appears. When she's seen him sleep before, he's appeared restless, fidgeting on the sofa, caught up in some nightmare or other. It's fitting she thinks, that as he holds her, giving her respite from her own nightmares, he's finding some peace of his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
